The present invention generally relates to integrated electronic devices, and more specifically, to inductors and transformers formed on a wafer.
An inductor is an electrical component that usually comprises a coiled conductor or wire. In operation, current flows through an inductor; when the current flow changes, a time-varying magnetic field is induced that, in turn, induces a voltage in the conductor.
A transformer is an electrical component that uses induction to transfer electrical energy between circuits. A transformer often includes a set of conductive coils or windings. In operation, when a time-varying magnetic flux is induced in one of the windings, the magnetic flux is induced in the other winding, which results in a time-varying voltage in the other winding. Transformers are often used to increase or decrease alternating current (AC) voltages, and may also be used to transmit power between devices using induction.
As electronic devices continue to decrease in size, it becomes more desirable to integrate electronic components such as inductors and transformers into integrated circuit wafers and chips.